Minato akhirnya berani nembak Naruto!
by Satan no Exorcist
Summary: Namikaze Minato. Seorang ketua OSIS di "Konoha High School". Bagaimana ia yang selama ini memendam perasaan pada adik kelasnya bernama Naruto itu, mengutarakan perasaannya selama in? YAOI / MINAxNARU / ONESHOT!


Hai minna :D

Perkenalkan aku reader lama disini dan akhirnya mencoba menyumbangsihkan fanfiction- ku juga.

Makanya kalau misalnya ceritanya membosankan, maaf deh.

Namanya juga baru belajar ^^/

**Disclaimer : Kalau misalnya Naruto milikku, pasti aku jadiin anime yaoi dengan pair andalan Minato x Naruto :D (Sayangnya Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Pair : Minato x Naruto**

**Warning : Typo , Drama, Alur mungkin kecepetan**

* * *

"Oi Naruto!" Kiba menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Sayangnya tepukannya yang lembut itu berbanding terbalik dengan suaranya yang nyaring dan memekakkan telinga. Sukses membuat si siswa berambut kuning cerah yang dipanggil, terlonjak kaget.

"Kau ini apa- apaan sih, Kiba! Mengagetkanku saja!"

"Salah sendiri. Pagi- pagi sudah melamun. Kalau kau kemasukan, aku kan yang repot."

"Aku tidak melamun! Lagipula kalau aku kemasukan sekalipun, kenapa kau yang repot?"

"Aku ini duduk satu meja denganmu,baka! Bayangkan saat kau kemasukan lalu mengamuk, yang pertama akan kena dampaknya pasti aku. Itupun kalau kau tidak berbuat macam- macam. Bagaimana kalau kau kemasukan arwah pria mesum yang menyukai pria manis macamku? Tak pernahkah kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Ucapan macam apa itu?! Tentu saja aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu!"

"Huh, ya sudah maafkan aku. Kalau begitu kenapa pagi- pagi kau sudah nampak berdiam diri seperti ini?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Naruto menatap luar kelas lewat jendela yang berada tepat disampingnya. Tampak siswa- siswi "Konoha High School" berseliweran dimana- mana.

"Aku siap mendengarkan kok. Itupun kalau kau mau cerita padaku. Lagipula hari ini 1 jam pelajaran kosong karena ada rapat guru kan?"

"Baiklah." Naruto menghela nafas.

"Jadi begini ceritanya..."

**Flashback**

Sehari yang lalu..

"Kau mau pulang bareng tidak?" Kiba menatap Naruto yang sedang asyik mengaduk- aduk tas ranselnya.

"Kau pulang duluan saja, Kiba. Hari ini aku ada latihan futsal."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan." Kiba yang mengikuti eksul basket menepuk bahu sobat karibnya itu. Lalu keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Yosh!" Naruto yang telah selesai menyimpulkan tali sepatu khusus untuk futsalnya itu, berdiri, menyampirkan tasnya hanya di bahu kanannya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Ketika Naruto mulai berlari karena takut terlambat, tiba- tiba saja saat ia berbelok menuju lapangan sekolahnya ...

"Duakk!" tiba- tiba ia menabrak seseorang yang tengah berjalan dari arah sebaliknya. Penabrak, dan yang ditabrak, sama- sama terjatuh.

"Ugh!" Naruto mengelus dahinya. Lawannya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ma.." sembari terus mengelus dahinya yang agak kemerahan, ia mendongak. Mencoba meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. Namun, ucapannya terhenti ketika menatap orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

Biru bertemu biru.

"Mi.. minato- san."

"Ka.. Kau tidak papa, Naruto?"

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?' batin Naruto.

'Kalau dia sih wajar kalau semua tahu tentangnya. Siapa sih yang tak tahu siswa kelas 11 yang juga menjabat ketua OSIS yang sangat keren dan tampan itu? – err itu sih pendapat para siswi dikelasku. Kenapa aku juga..'

Naruto menggaruk- garuk kepalanya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh?"

"Ah, maaf sebelumnya, Minato- senpai. Aku buru- buru jadi tidak melihatmu. Maafkan aku."

"Aku juga minta maaf." Minato tersenyum lalu berdiri. Ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto. Bermaksud membantu adik kelasnya itu untuk berdiri.

Terlihat semburat merah terlukis dari kedua pipi sang pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Te.. Terima kasih." Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Minato.

"Mau latihan futsal seperti biasa, Naruto?"

"Eh? I.. Iya."

"Kalau begitu, semangat ya!" Minato mengacak pelan rambut kuning Naruto dengan gemasnya.

"Umm." Naruto mengangguk sembari menyengir lebar seperti biasa.

Keduanya berpisah.

...

"Naruto! Oper bolanya ke Lee!"

"Ya!"

"Hei Minato, bukankah itu adik kelas yang sering kau ceritakan itu? Sudah kau tembak belum?" Kakashi, wakil ketua OSIS yang juga sahabat dari Minato, menyenggol pundak Minato sembari melirik kearah lapangan.

Minato yang tengah membawa tumpukan surat undangan untuk beberapa sekolah di kota mereka, terlonjak.

"A.. Apa?" Minato reflek menengok kearah Kakashi. Bingo, saat itu pula Naruto sedang mengarahkan pandangan kearah mereka.

Minato panik.

"Ce... Cepat ikut aku!" Minato menarik kasar tangan Kakashi untuk segera menjauhi tempat itu.

'Bukankah itu, Minato- senpai?' batin Naruto yang tak sengaja melihat Minato dan Kakashi.

"Oi, kau ini kenapa sih? Seperti bukan kau saja." Tanya Kakashi.

"Ah, benar." Kakashi mengangguk paham dengan sendirinya.

Keduanya kini sudah berada didalam ruang OSIS.

"Ke.. Kena.. pa?" Minato yang memang tak biasa berlari, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Yah, kau panik seperti itu kan pasti karena bocah bernama Naruto itu."

"Hah?"

"Ah ya, kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Aku mau semua surat undangan ini diterima oleh masing- masing sekolah besok." Minato menampakkan wajah tenangnya lagi.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan." Kakashi menatap sayu sang ketua OSIS yang sangat populer di sekolah itu.

Minato menatap tajam Kakashi.

"Baiklah." Kakashi tidak mau macam- macam jika sudah berhadapan dengan Minato yang seperti itu.

Minato menuju mejanya. Tak lupa menaruh tumpukan kertas yang ia bawa kemeja Itachi, sang Sekretaris.

Semua anggota OSIS yang melihat Minato dan Kakashi yang tiba- tiba masuk kedalam ruangan, dan setelah mendengarkan perbincangan singkat mereka berdua, semua paham.

'Benar. Pasti karena anak bernama Naruto itu.' Batin mereka serempak.

...

Waktu berlalu.

Semua anggota yang sibuk dengan tugas yang sudah dibagi, akhirnya menghela nafas lega karena tugas mereka akhirnya selesai.

Minato tersenyum lembut kearah teman- teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Terima kasih ya. Maaf sudah meminta waktu istirahat kalian."

"Kau tidak usah meminta maaf seperti itu, Minato- kun. Kami malah akan sangat marah kalau kau mengerjakan semua tugas ini sendirian. Benar kan?" Anko membalas ucapan Minato.

"Tentu saja." Itachi menyahut.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika itu sampai terjadi, Minato!" teriak Gai penuh semangat.

"Ah, lalu apa anak kelas 1 yang ditaksir Minato itu sudah pulang?" susul Sasori.

"Eh?" Minato terpaku.

"Bukannya aku mau ikut campur masalah percintaanmu,Ketua. Tapi kebetulan adikku si Gaara kan juga satu ekskul dengannya. Kalau memang latihan mereka sudah selesai, ya aku mau pulang bersama Gaara." jelas Sasori sebelum Minato mengamuk. Walaupun sebenarnya ada niatan juga untuk menggoda Minato tentang Naruto.

Kadang, saat orang yang pendiam marah, mereka akan sangat menakutkan, bukan?

"A.. Ah begitu. Ya sudah, lagipula tugas kita sudah selesai kan. Pulanglah, adikmu pasti sudah menunggumu." Minato mengangguk kearah Sasori.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih, Ketua."

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pulang ya."

"Yah lagipula ini sudah sangat sore. Aku juga sebaiknya pulang sekarang."

"Bye!"

Kini tinggal tersisa Minato.. dan Kakashi disana.

Minato melirik kearah Kakashi yang asyik membaca buku kecil yang "kau pasti sudah tahu isinya apa".

Minato menghela nafas.

"Berapa kali sudah kubilang, apa kau tidak bisa berhenti membaca buku mesummu itu, Kakashi?"

"Ini nyawaku."

"Terserah kau saja. Kalau begitu ayo kita juga pulang." Minato mengambil tasnya lalu menyampirkannya ke salah satu bahunya.

"Hn."

Minato POV

Apa Naruto sudah pulang ya?

Tak terasa sudah hampir 1 tahun aku menyukai anak manis itu. Tepatnya saat MOS diadakan. Tingkahnya yang penuh semangat, dan matanya yang selalu terpejam saat menyengir lebar itu..

Ah benar- benar sangat manis.

Aku ingin sekali memeluknya.

Menjaganya, dan tak ingin membiarkan siapapun untuk mendapatkannya.

Kecuali aku tentu saja.

End POV

'Eh?'

'Apa yang sudah kupikirkan sih?' Minato menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengusir bayangannya akan Naruto. Semburat tipis terlihat dan wajah putihnya.

Ia tersadar. Lalu menengok kearah Kakashi yang berjalan disampingnya. Tepat, Kakashi memperhatikannya.

"A.. Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa- apa."

"Oh ya, aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku pulang duluan ya." Kakashi melenggang pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Eh? Baiklah, hati- hati."

"Ada apa dengannya?" Minato mengangkat bahu lalu kembali berjalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah.

'Eh, bukankah itu Naruto?' Minato melihat seorang siswa keluar dari kamar mandi sekolah dan terlihat berjongkok untuk mengikat sepatu kets- nya.

"Hai, Naruto." Minato akhirnya memberanikan diri menghampiri sang pemuda riang itu.

Naruto mendongak.

"Minato- senpai?" Naruto berdiri setelah mengikat erat tali sepatunya lalu tersenyum kearah Minato.

"Sudah selesai latihan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau belum pulang, Minato- senpai?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Tadi aku sedang ada urusan. Biasalah, menyangkut OSIS."

"Kau sibuk sekali ya."

"Ngg, tidak juga."

"Mmm..." Keduanya bingung. Suasana tiba- tiba terlihat sangat canggung.

"Mau pulang bareng?" ajak Minato tiba- tiba.

'A...APA YANG SUDAH KUKATAKAN?!' batin Minato terkaget- kaget.

"Eh? Te.. Tentu saja." Naruto menyanggupi walaupun ia sedikit menunduk malu. Entah kenapa.

Minato kaget untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

'Na.. Naruto menerima ajakan pulang bersama denganku?!'

'Tenang. Aku harus tenang.'

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Minato tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk.

...

Terlihat keduanya sedang berjalan santai melewati pusat kota Konoha.

"Hmm, habis latihan futsal tadi kau pasti lapar. Mau kutraktir?"

"Be.. Benarkah?!" Tampak kedua mata Naruto berubah menjadi bintang. Terlalu antusias mendengar kata traktiran. Jangan salahkan Naruto karena ia memang sangat lapar sekali.

Minato tertawa lepas begitu melihat reaksi Naruto yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Tentu saja. Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Ramen!"

"Ah begitu. Ramen yang terkenal akan kelezatannya di kota ini adalah Ramen..."

"ICHIRAKU!" Secara bersamaan keduanya menyebut kedai Ramen milik Ichiraku yang memang terkenal enak itu.

Keduanya tertawa begitu menyadari tingkah mereka.

"Kalau begitu ayo." tanpa sadar Minato menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Umm." Naruto mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya sampai di kedai yang tak terlalu besar itu.

"Selamat datang!" seorang pria paruh baya menyambut mereka.

"Eh, Naruto? Baru pulang sekolah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tumben kau tidak bersama Kiba?"

"Dia sudah pulang daritadi."

Pria tua itu melihat kearah Minato.

"Saya kakak kelasnya." Ucap Minato seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan sang pemilik kedai.

'Yah walaupun aku berharap lebih dari itu sih.' batin Minato.

"Ah, begitu. Yap, mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan seperti biasa!" Naruto terlihat tidak sabar terbukti dengan kedua tangannya yang langsung menyambar sumpit dan memukul- mukulkannya ke meja seolah ini penantian setelah sekian lama.

"Kau ini selalu saja bertingkah seperti itu, Naruto!" paman Ichiraku menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau kau?" ia menoleh kearah Minato yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan tingkah Naruto.

"Eh? Sama seperti Naruto saja."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

'Dasar romansa anak muda. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan Naruto.' Paman Ichiraku hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, silahkan menikmati hidangannya!" 3 menit kemudian tersaji 2 mangkok besar ramen dihadapan kedua siswa Konoha itu.

Naruto meneteskan air liur yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"ITADAKIMASU!" tanpa berfikir lagi, Naruto mulai melahap ramen pesanannya itu.

Sedangkan Minato?

Ia kini terpaku. Memandang horor semangkok besar ramen yang terlihat sangat penuh itu.

'Bagaimana aku bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini?' batin Minato.

Tapi karena tak ingin diejek oleh Naruto, ia mulai melahap perlahan ramennya.

"Slurrp!"

1 kunyahan.

2 kunyahan.

3 kunyahan.

Dan muka Minato memerah.

'Pe.. Pedas sekali!' Minato mulai berkeringat dingin. Matanya memerah karena menahan air mata yang sayangnya perlahan mengalir dari kedua sisi matanya.

"Mi.. Minato- senpai! Kau kenapa?" Naruto yang telah mengabiskan ramennya hanya dalam hitungan kurang dari 1 menit itu, terkaget begitu melihat keadaan Minato.

"A... Air..." terdengar pelan suara Minato yang kini sedikit parau.

"Ehh?!"

"PAMAN ICHIRAKU! AKU MINTA SEGELAS BESAR AIRRRR!" teriak Naruto panik.

...

"Kau sudah tidak papa, Minato- senpai?" Naruto memandang pemuda disampingnya khawatir. Keduanya terlihat kembali berjalan setelah beberapa menit yang lalu keluar dari kedai Ichiraku.

Minato mengangguk pelan.

'Setelah ini Naruto pasti akan menganggapku lemah.' Minato menundukkan wajahnya. Ia malu untuk menatap Naruto.

"Yosh, syukurlah. Entah kenapa saat melihatmu seperti tadi, aku benar- benar ketakutan. Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung saja, Minato- senpai."

Minato menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menatap Naruto yang berada didepannya.

Merasa teman satu perjalanannya itu berhenti, Naruto ikut berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengkhawatirkanku, Naruto." Minato tersenyum tulus kearah Naruto.

"Eh?" terlihat jelas semburat merah tercetak di wajah Naruto.

"Ha.. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mentraktirku ramen, Minato- senpai." Naruto membalas senyuman Minato.

Minato kembali mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan rumah Naruto.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Minato- senpai." Naruto tersenyum lembut kearah Minato. Muka Minato memerah.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sudah dulu ya." Minato langsung berlari.

'Minato- senpai?'

"Ya, hati- hati!" balas Naruto. Tiba- tiba Minato menghentikan larinya.

Ia kembali berlari menuju kearah Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Naruto kembali menengok, dan..

Cup!

Minato mencium bibir Naruto singkat. Lalu berlari lagi menjauh dari Naruto yang kini mematung dan menatap Minato dengan muka memerah.

"Mi.. Minato- senpai.."

**Flashback End**

"DI.. DI... DIA..."

"DIA MENCIUMMU, NARUTOOOO?!" teriak Kiba begitu mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Psst, pelankan suaramu, Kiba!" muka Naruto memerah begitu hebat.

"Sudah kuduga. Ternyata firasatku selama ini benar."

"Firasat?"

Kiba mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, sudah berapa kali ketua OSIS kita itu menanyakan tentangmu padaku?"

"Tak terhitung!" lanjut Kiba.

"Awalnya kupikir dia ingin memata- mataimu karena kau terlibat masalah atau bagaimana."

"Ternyata..."

Kiba memegang erat bahu Naruto.

"Dia menyukaimu."

"EHHH?!"

"Selamat pagi. Apa siswa bernama Uzumaki Naruto sudah datang?" tiba- tiba seseorang memasuki kelas Naruto.

"Kyaa, Minato- sama!" terdengar teriakan beberapa siswi yang notabene fans Minato.

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah datang." Minato tersenyum lembut begitu menemukan orang yang ia cari. Dan banyak siswi yang pingsan dengan darah yang mengucur deras, begitu melihat senyum mematikan Minato.

"Mi.. Minato- senpai?"

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar, Naruto?" Minato menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan pada Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, cepat hampiri dia. Pasti dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting padamu." bisik Kiba.

"Ta.. Tapi.."

"Cepatlah!" dengan tak sabar Kiba mendorong punggung sobatnya itu.

"Ikut kemana, Minato- senpai?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya berdiri tepat didepan Minato.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Aku pinjam temanmu dulu ya, Inuzuka Kiba." Minato menoleh kearah Kiba.

Kiba menyengir lebar.

"Tentu! Jaga Naruto baik- baik, senpai!" teriak Kiba penuh semangat sembari mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

'Apa- apaan kau ini, Kiba?!' Naruto melotot kearah Kiba.

Tanpa sadar Minato menggandeng Naruto. Membawanya pergi keluar dari kelas.

Semilir angin pagi menerpa tubuh ramping Naruto.

'Eh, atap sekolah?' batin Naruto bingung.

Ternyata Minato membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Minato terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pinggir atap. Lalu mendorong Naruto pelan ke tembok. Ia memerangkap Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di masing- masing sisi Naruto.

"Mi.. Minato- senpai?" muka Naruto memerah.

Minato menatap Naruto lekat.

2 menit berlalu.

"Na.. Naruto." Minato akhirnya membuka suara.

"Y.. Ya?"

"A.. Aku ingin jujur padamu." Minato menampilkan gestur 'diam dan dengarkan saja, Naruto' . Naruto mengangguk.

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu, saat mos tepatnya ketika kau dengan lantangnya meneriakkan namamu ditengah- tengah lapangan. Saat itu kau dihukum Kakashi karena terlalu ribut, kan?" Minato tersenyum manis mengingat kejadian itu.

"Eh? I.. Iya." Naruto mengangguk sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

'Bagaimana Minato- senpai tahu? Akh, aku benar- benar malu.' Naruto terus menunduk.

"Itu... Untuk yang pertama kalinya aku mulai tertarik pada seseorang." Minato tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto.

"Setelah MOS berakhir, aku makin penasaran denganmu. Lalu saat melihat kau dekat dengan Kiba, entah kenapa aku benar- benar kesal. Tapi, saat tahu Kiba adalah sahabatmu, aku bersyukur. Dan ternyata dia juga bisa menjadi informan yang baik juga." Minato terkekeh pelan.

'Eh? Ki.. Kiba?'

'Ternyata selama ini kau... Awas saja kau, Kiba!' batin Naruto.

"Dan setelah sekian lama aku hanya tahu tentangmu dari Kiba dan teman- temanku. Tanpa berani berbicara langsung denganmu. Tapi.."

"Aku akhirnya sadar." Minato memegang erat kedua pundak Naruto.

Naruto yang kaget saat Minato menyentuhnya, mendongak.

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku..."

"Menyukaimu."

Kedua mata Naruto melebar.

"Mi... Minato-sen.."

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Naruto?"

Muka Naruto memerah begitu sangat.

"A... Aku..."

"Jika kau tidak menerimaku, aku tidak akan marah kok." Minato tersenyum walaupun matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Bu... Bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan!" teriak Naruto tiba- tiba.

Minato kini menampakkan wajah kagetnya. Begitu pula Naruto.

"A... Aku... Entah kenapa setiap berada didekatmu, detak jantungku selalu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah apa artinya. Selama ini kupikir aku memang memiliki penyakit jantung. Tapi..."

"Entah kenapa itu hanya terjadi saat aku berhadapan denganmu." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

Terlihat semburat merah diwajah Minato. Perlahan ia tersenyum.

Ia menyentuh dagu Naruto. Menyuruh Uzumaki itu menatapnya.

Naruto mendongak.

"Jadi..."

"Kuanggap itu jawaban ya."

Minato mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Hingga tak ada jarak lagi.

Minato merasakan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bibir manis milik Naruto yang selalu membuat Minato ingin lagi dan lagi itu.

"Nggh.. Minato- senpai.." Naruto mendesah begitu bibir sang Ketua menyentuhnya.

Mendengar desahan Naruto, Minato tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ia makin mengulum bibir Naruto, sesekali menjilatnya.

"Nggh.." sama halnya dengan lawannya, Naruto pun begitu menikmati ciuman mereka. Tanpa sadar, ia kalungkan kedua tangan tan-nya itu ke leher jenjang Minato. Bermaksud memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dengan senang hati Minato melakukannya.

Minato menggigit pelan bibir bawah Naruto.

"Akhh!" Naruto membuka mulutnya. Hingga mempermudah Minato menelusuri rongga mulut Naruto.

Minato mengabsen setiap gigi Naruto.

"Mina.. Nggh!" badan Naruto bergetar.

Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa menit. Hingga kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen mengharuskan mereka melepas pagutan mereka.

Terlihat saliva menetes dari ujung bibir Naruto yang kini kemerahan. Melihat itu, Minato menjilatnya pelan.

"Nggh.." Naruto menutup matanya. Mukanya sudah semerah kepiting sekarang.

Minato tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu, Naru.."

"Chan."

"Eh?" Naruto membuka matanya.

"Jangan memanggilku, Naru- chan, Minato- senpai!"

"Habisnya kau manis sekali sih. Aku jadi ingin terus memelukmu." Minato langsung memeluk erat tubuh Naruto. Terlihat ia sangat gemas pada pemuda yang 1 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Muka Naruto makin memerah.

"Terserah kau saja deh." Ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Minato.

**OMAKE**

"Astaga, kau lihat ciuman mereka tadi? Aku.. "

"KUPIKIR KINI AKU SEORANG FUJOSHI SEKARANG!" teriak Anko diruang OSIS.

"Astaga.."

"Tapi aku lega akhirnya Minato berhasil mengutarakan perasaannya pada anak kelas 1 itu." susul Itachi sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan sampai Minato tahu kalau kita mengintipnya di atap tadi. Kalau sampai ia tahu..." Sasori menghentikan ucapannya.

"Matilah kita." Semuanya tiba- tiba merinding sendiri memikirkannya.

"Ngomong- ngomong, darimana Minato belajar hingga terlihat begitu ahli berciuman seperti itu ya? Aku yakin ia belum pernah mencium seseorang kecuali pada Naruto." kata Itachi.

Hening.

Tiba- tiba semua menatap horor Kakashi yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Kakashi yang terlihat sedang asyik membaca buku "Icha- Icha Paradise" nya itu tersadar. Lalu menatap mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

COMPLETE!

Akh, aku kok jadi horor sendiri liat endingnya XD

Yah, jangan lupa reviews, fav, dan follow jika berminat ^^

Ciao ciao!


End file.
